Ashes to Ashes
by rice901
Summary: Jackson is a natural born business man. He rips people off, and bites off more than he can chew, but no matter what situation he gets himself in, he either shoots his way out or talks his way out. We will learn more of Jackson's backstory as the story progresses, but for now, the traders are getting angry.
1. Chapter 1: The fan starts turning

AN: This is my very first fanfiction, I know you guys read that a lot with fanfiction, but please bear with me as I figure out the site.

"'Come on Jackson, walk to daddy!' My father said. One of the few memories I have from being one. Pleasant, peaceful. The only thing I had to worry about was when I was going to be fed and having my diaper changed. All that changed when my father left. Before we get to that I'm going to tell you guys all about what I remember from the vault. A few key memories is all I will talk about, but memories none the less.

It was my tenth birthday, one of the few times I got to see my father, he was almost always in the clinic nowadays working on who knows what. I peeked into his office a few times but was caught by Jonas almost always. Anyways, back to the party. The Overseer gave me my pip-boy but wasn't all that supportive of me talking to Amata, constantly glaring at me like I was going to attack her. She got the message too and began talking with other people. I got a sweet roll from Ms. Palmer and an old pre-war hat from Stanley. The hat was a relic from a different age, and one of Stanley's favorites. When Andy, the Mr. Handy for the vault, tried to cut the cake, he accidently destroyed it. I think his sensors were off kilter or something, but that's when Butch started complaining.

'I'm hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake!' Butch cried in a very annoying tone. 'Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer.'

I did what anyone would do, I ate the sweetroll in front of him. Butch got mad and we got in a fight. I gave Butch a few good punches in the nose before the security guard broke it up, Butch just stormed out of the room with a broken nose and a hurt dignity. Maybe a few minutes after that my dad… my dad told me to go down to the reactor level, that's where I got my first BB gun." Jackson was interrupted by someone storming into the store and yelling.

"Where the hell is that good for nothing vault kid?" Shouted the man, who was drunk out of his mind.

"Right here, sir. What can I do for you?" Jackson said, coming out of the back room where he had been talking to Moira about the vault. He was dressed in clean pre-war business ware, making him look more professional and friendly, but this was not the case. While Jackson was considered a hero of the wastes, he had a silver tongue, and when you let your guard down you ended up losing almost all of your caps and your possessions. He was hated by the traders of the wasteland, but he was their main customer, so they had to put up with him.

"You! You bastard!" The drunken man said, while staggering towards Jackson. "You caused my brother to go out of business, and got me a debt with Moriarty that I can never repay!"

"Now you listen here, my good man." Jackson started with his usual charm, "your brother decided it would be funny to up the prices on everything, so I got all the things that I didn't need or used and traded it to him for everything he had. Then I bought back all my stuff after convincing him to give me a pretty discount." Jackson put on a look that to the untrained eye would look like an apologetic smile, but Jackson was currently thinking how he could rip this guy off.

AN: And that's the first chapter. Jackson starts out as a basic salesman scammer, but later in the story I'll throw in some wrenches and see how he deals with them. Suggestions are welcome and if I like them I will incorporate them. Please give me all critique you can. I want this to be the best it can be, and usually the readers catch things the author doesn't. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shell Begins to Snap

AN: Here is the second chapter of Ashes to Ashes, I hope you guys enjoy. I know that the first chapter could've been a lot better. So I will try to make it up in this one.

"That doesn't help my debt any! Now how am I going to pay off Moriarty?" The drunken man bellowed.

Jackson just stood there for a second, mentally choosing how he would extort this guy for every cap he had, and how to deal with Moriarty. "Well, I could take care of your debt with Moriarty, but services aren't cheap. There's also the cost of ammunition if I have to take care of any debt collectors, or the folks from Talon. So I say getting rid of your debt would cost about four-five hundred caps…" Jackson began spinning his web, and the man got caught in the middle.

"Okay! Okay! It's all I have but here's four hundred and fifty caps. Now please, just make my debt disappear, and please don't tell anyone that I'm hiring people to get rid of my own debt." The drunk man whined.

Jackson took the caps quickly, counted them, and once satisfied he put them in his pouch right behind his Colt .357 Magnum. "Here's the thing my good man. While it's been good doing business with you, getting Moriarty to wave a debt is no easy task, not even for me. Now I have a way with words, but when a greedy man like Moriarty has a hand in a man's pocket book, he's not likely to take it out. No matter what web you spin." Jackson paused as realization hit the man like a book. The man quickly attempted to get up and run but Jackson put a firm grip on his shoulder and shoved him back into the chair. "Now, I'm sure you have already realized this, but I spun a web for you. With you being drunk and all it was quite simple. Now I'm going to tell you how I get rid of people's debts with bartenders…"

With lightning fast reflexes Jackson drew his Colt and stuck the barrel under the man's chin. "Any last words before your brains decorate Moira's ceiling?" Jackson asked in his most professional tone.

"Go to hell, you filthy son of a bitch." The man croaked.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it now? Well here's the thing, you're going to hell first." And with that, Jackson pulled the trigger and watched as blood, bone, and brain flew up from the man's head, spraying out and staining the ceiling and the counter. Moira screamed and ran to the back room, vomiting, while Jackson took a step back, cleaned his hat as best he could and admired his handy work.

"Moira!" Jackson yelled, not turning his gaze from the half decapitated man, "get a mop! Clean this up before I-"

Right at that moment the door to Craterside Supply was kicked open by Lucas Simms, followed by several townsfolk and a few traders.

"That's the fucker!" One yelled

"Shoot the coward! He hides behind words rather than his actions!" The trader that Jackson recognized as Wolfgang yelled.

"Jackson you'd better come along with me now, where we can sort this all out…" Lucas said, with the tone of a disappointed father.

"Oh! So this is how it's going to be!" Jackson shouted at the crowd, "I save all of your worthless asses, when I could have gotten a suite at Tenpenny tower, and now you arrest me for doing you another favor? What world do you people live in?" Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Jackson, please don't tell me that going to the Pitt messed you up that much." Lucas pleaded.

At the mention of the Pitt Jackson pulled out his revolver and put the barrel to Lucas' head. "Call me crazy again and I blow your brains out, you son of a bitch. You try and disarm me, your head rolls out this door. And you try and lead me away like a dog, I'm going to do what Mr. Burke failed to do."

"Don't you dare Jackson. What would your father say if he-"

Jackson pulled the trigger. Brains flew from the back of Lucas' head and his body crumpled to the floor in a heap. "Anyone else want to bring up my dead father!" Jackson screamed waving his pistol in the air. The crowd quickly disintegrated and went back to whatever they were doing, leaving a crazed Jackson, alone with two dead bodies and Moira.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please give me reviews and suggestions. I want this series to go as well as possible, and that can't happen without input from you guys. Thanks for reading, next chapter will come soon.


End file.
